User talk:Dark-EnigmaXIII
Wiki :For wiki-related matters -- Summons for the RP Image Cleanup Hey, DE, what do you think about creating a new talk bubble sprite category? Most of the sprites are currently split between the fan art or user images category and I thought it might be easier for people to categorise them when they are uploaded. Thoughts? 23:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool, so do I just add the category and then it's automatically created? Also, whaddaya mean about a new mod??? Are we getting a new one? When did this happen? Who is it? *FR gets party hats ready*. 23:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm just a bit confused with this image clean up thing. From now on, are the only images that are allowed to be images for articles and talk bubble sprites, that are actually in a talk bubble template? I ask because I thought all user images apart from talk bubble images were to be deleted, but I noticed (somewhere, don't ask me where) that some user made screen images weren't being deleted. Also, I thought any images for use as a talk bubble image was allowed, but that dancing creature one of KHXions is up for deletion because it's not in a sprite template or related to KH. I'm just a bit confused....mind explaining things to me? 03:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) There's a whole bunch of images that aren't in sprite format, but were uploaded for TB use. See Category:Talk Bubble Sprites to see what I mean. How do we decide what is legit and what isn't? Also, LA and I are working hard on the PA to make it up to par, so I'll work on it. :D 03:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of the PA page now? 03:45, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for pestering so much, but with great power comes great responsibility and all that jazz. :D Anyway, could you take a look here? As you can see, I've started working on the action quotes, but they're a bit hard. My question is: what presumptions do I make? What I mean is, do I assume that if she uses one quote for activating one type of shotlock, she'll use the same quote to activate all shotlocks, etc? Of course I'm writing down the ones that I see her use, but I might miss some... Help? 05:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) D-Links Ok, seeing the comment you have made, i have to ask...Why don't we have a Navi Template with the D-Links? What happened to the one that now only serves a redirect to the "Party" one? 18:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Indeed...Thanx anyway 18:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Manga Finish Command Merges? LB Hey DE, just wondering if the nominations pages should be archived? Also, did you see the inelligible categories bit I added? It says that should be there in the rules and I think it's a really good idea (I messaged you about it earlier), so I hope you don't mind! 23:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's too dangerous for me on there. I get absorbed and don't do anything else for ages. I can always be there at the drop of a hat, though....apart from now because I'm about to go out. :D 23:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) "Guardian" Yeah...I already knew that something was not allow me to do it...Ok...I just really want to help as most as i can...But it seems that i can't get such things...I think i'll never get to a staff or even an important mission...Anyway, thanx for the answer... 20:17, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, You're right! I have to work harder if i wanna get SMTH! Thanx DE, you're really a great person! BTW, You said that my walkthrough wasn't really...well, So, what exactly you're missing in it? 20:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that...In fact, This was more of a "placeholder", because i was actually working on the new one...Anyway, *Whew* Is it good now? I can reorganize it again, if it's not... 15:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Really sorry but... To delete, or not to delete... Copy, Translate, Paste, Repeat Roleplay Idea 05:05, September 9, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Hey DE. I've just got a little idea for the roleplay. I see that you've added the "New World" in which people are fighting the natives and stuff. Well I was wondering, maybe the natives could be our summons, and when the Key Wielders fight off the invaders, they could join us. What do you think?}} An honest question about our image relationship Hi there, this is another attempt to clarify this matter of misunderstanding we're having for months now. You may have not noticed it, but Soxra reverted two image uploads by EternalNothingnessXIII of the new outfits of Sora and Riku calling it a copyright violation. Now, my understanding was, that we share official material released by Square Enix, even it's slightly edited (cut out etc.). But this doesn't seem to be the case or Soxra has a different opinion on this matter, which is fine. Now, you've uploaded the KH3D poster, which is an exact duplicate of the one Xabryn and I edited without acknowling neither of us. It's the same situation. So where are we standing now? Is it okay to take official images or is it not and if yes, when? --ShardofTruth 16:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :You can take them, just make sure they are displayed very small so nobody sees the horrible quality at first glance^^ --ShardofTruth 21:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Moving a picture Hey DE, could you possibly move File:Screen_shot_2011-09-20_at_11.24.09_AM.png to a different name (something like "Quasimodo 3D screenshot"), or just delete it altogether if we don't need it? One problem with the new photo, it's a .jpg and I have no way to change it to a .png. Here's the link to the picture, could you upload it? I actually don't have Paint, I'm pretty awful with pictures. And I got the picture and am trying to upload it, but Wikia apparently has other ideas. I'm sorry, but I don't know why it won't upload. 23:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Psst! On the sitenotice, its Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, not Kingdom Hearts 3D Drean Drop Distance XP 22:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) TGS trailer summary taken down hey dude, how come you took out the TGS trailer summary I made. I really don't mind if there is a reason, but what is the reason? --GunsSwordsFlames 03:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) so all I have to do is correct it then we can leave it up? If it is, then I'll do it. --GunsSwordsFlames 04:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Walktrough spaces and other things Hey how ya doing. Last summer I got a notice about the walktrough spaces thingy bla and my pages were up for deletion, I managed to prevent that under the condition that I need to update at least once a year. Now cause of personal reasons I can't sleep I'm bored and why the not I want to sort out a few things now, and you seem to be among the people in charge of the walktrough spaces, lets cut to the chase. First. I notice that my pages are on both the Keyhole and the original wiki...or is this the original? Second. I'm confused as I only pop up every few months. Third. I would like to know if either the Keyhole or the KHWiki gain priority over my pages or both as I would mostly like to fixate on one. Fourth. I'm sleepy and tired, rambling the same thing over and over Fifth. I'm Sorry Sixth. I would love an explanation for the two wiki's existence's and just oh so many other things I will list once I get my explanation for the question above. Have a nice day, I'mma get me some caffine. D.Dark. 06:39, October 17, 2011 (UTC) D-Links Abilities Merging Actually, I was talking about articles like this, But indeed, Articles like Snow White's D-Link should really be merged with its original article...I'll let you guys decide, Meanwhile, I'll keep clearing things around here, as much as i can^^ 22:16, October 20, 2011 (UTC) The Lanes Between Troll Re:Monobook.css TBS I FINISHED MY IMAGE!! :) ...And you have no idea how annoying and rewarding it was to make. Here it is. -- 04:43, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Help :For asking me to help you -- Can You Help Me With Something? Hello, I'm Chalxsion. I'm pretty new here so I don't really know a lot outside of text edits. I wanted to make a Custom Signature so I went on the Live Chat. I met a nice guy who tried to help, his name was The Dark Master, who ultimately told me to message you. So by any chance could you explain to me how to make a Custom Signature? It would mean a lot to me and help me out a lot. Chalxsion 21:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC)ChalxsionChalxsion 21:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Questions Hi I just joined and was wondering about something. It says the Kingdom Hearts 3D page is locked when i went to edit it and I was wondering what that meant. --FlareEXE 13:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Talk :For normal chat -- Girrr... Whoah At a Waaaaa? Hey DE, i made the PA Staff member icon, here's yours!!!!!!!! , and don't worry it won't interfere with any screen images as well as your UtoM as well as the Keyhole Staff member icon Hiya DE!!!, can u check the PA .. cos i think it's complete!!!, but check anyways!!! One last Q, do i have to do the "find the the treasures"?, cos in most of my walkthroughs i tell them where.... i can do the rest though(Commands and Abilities)... http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 23:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, the cutscene quotes well i got my own source to find out(the battle quotes however.....), the only problem i would have is quantity and formatting....... other than that i'll carry on, Braig will be done soon! http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 11:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Umm can u check it?.. User:LegendAqua/Quotes and which sections needs more etc... http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 12:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Can u check the quotes plz!!!! http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 00:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Those are definitely all his quotes, and tell how am i missing format? http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 01:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Better?..also is it better to be posted(i really want to get one done).... http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 01:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Are my Braig quotes and format alright for posting?, also Brotherhood is GREATS!!!! http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 23:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Beauracrat? Beaurocrat? Beaurcrat? gaah how do you spell this?? 05:37, August 18, 2011 (UTC)}} 04:47, August 19, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=You too? Man, I go away for three days, and suddenly there's all this promoting going on! Congrats man!}} I knew it! That photo. Where'd you get that Xemnas Anime-Photo? It looks good. Is it SE's artwork or something you or anybody else made? --BGMaxie 04:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Puzzling Aqua I haven't gotten an approval from LA yet, but are these the more 'professional' looks you were looking for? 1st:http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9183/firstplacetrophy.png, 2nd: http://img821.imageshack.us/img821/2899/secondplacetrophy.png and 3rd: http://img535.imageshack.us/img535/9096/thirdplacetrophy.png. 05:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, sorry Srry DE, begginners mistake. Ill make sure not to do it again. -- Valor uprise 03:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *Cough* Maybe...if it bothers you I can change it. Play around with the coding, see what I can do. 06:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Okey dokey. Is it all right if I just keep it on until I think something else up, or do you want me to change it back? 02:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) No prob! Also, I hope your dad gets better soon. And I hear the Dreadnought is starting soon! Can't wait! 20:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh no. I just saw the updated message. I'm so sorry DE. 03:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) o_o 17:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC)}} Even not being a staff member, I give you my sincerely condolences...I'm sure that your father will heal quickly...And don't worry, we here will just stay fine and pray for your father's health... 20:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks HEYHEYHEYHEYHEY :D Not mad Sy I'm not actualy mad at you. It'd take a lot more to get mad at you :3 get back here! Bamanos AMIGO!! :3 (prob didnt say that right X3 19:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Talk BUBBLE!!!!! You know that talk bubble image of Tidus that you deleted? I wanted to use it for my talk bubble. Where else shall I put it? Or shall I not use it? Pictures Random Rage Guy i stop and not invite you--Mark or Marx 17:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) my freind got banned without REASON BY AN ADMIN.it is totaly unfair to do that Tell Him/Her (LSSJ4) That He/She CAN'T JUST BAN PEOPLE WITHOUT REASON.NOW I AM STANDING FOR MY WORDS AND YOU SHOULD DO YOUR WORK AND FIX IT AND MAKE EVERYTHING FAIR ABOUT THAT--Mark or Marx 18:19, September 2, 2011 (UTC) 1*WHAT IS SUCKPUPPETING? I GUESS IT IS WHEN YOU USE TWO ACOUNT BUT HE JUST USE ONE OF THEM. 2*I DON'T USE CAPSLOCK I HOLD IN SHIFT! and i hold shift because i am angry! and i might be on thin ice but i am light(weight) --Mark or Marx 18:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) My Defence. Hello. I am Lssj4. You banned my second account from the wiki forever and banned me for a day for sockpuppeting. I apologize. As I did not know what sockpuppeting was. I could then not tell you that or get anyone to help me as I was completely banned not even being able to ask for help. I now know what sockpuppeting is and that I should not do it. So I wont do so again. Also about my friend mtlagt. Why was he banned for a month from the wiki? What he did was not that bad and english was not his primary language. He was just trying to defend me but the way he came off was threatening,rude and impulsive. He came off and appeared to be a spamming troll(Which he isnt). I myself see that as wrong for him to do that and I believe he could have defended me in a more mature and civilized way. But he did not which resulted in him being in trouble then you guys continued to argue on his user page(Yeah I watched the whole thing). Then from him just editing his user page and saying goodbye you banned him for a month. I dont get it why? Is what he did really that bad? I mean he was already leaving the wiki and then you banned him for 30 days for him just saying goodbye so no way in the world is he coming back. :( Now I cant RP with him. I would appreciate it if you could unban him or at least shorten his ban. Thanks. --EntertainmentFan14 19:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Well... First of all. I dont think I should be held responsible for everything he says and does. As I am not him and nor do I know him in real life besides the wiki. So I cant really control what he does and says. I also know I should not be held accountable for it. But I will indeed tell him he should not do that and try to help him understand he can defend himself and other people without spamming and acting immature. Second of all. I must have been blocked due to the fact I have the same IP address as VanitasRemnant as I am him and use the same computer most of the time. Last of all.I will try to help him but their is only so much I can do. So if he gets out of control and I still cant help him and I will leave his actions in your hands. Or other admins to take care of it. As if he continues to act like spammer and troll you will obviously be the ones to fix it. Ok? --EntertainmentFan14 19:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Why was chat disabled?! Um why? Can you explain that? And based on what Zexion said he said Soxra and the Inexistent photoshopped Demyx's photo. So he insulted them and threw a "tantrum" because they made it look like Demyx was cursing them out. So I assume Demyx has gotten in serious trouble? Or what? I am confused on this whole matter. Can you please explain? --EntertainmentFan14 20:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) explanation please. no! Terratheawesomeguy 22:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) you got rid of it.....it's gone....WHY DID YOU GET RID OF IT!?!?!??! yes im clear......but i have one more question:what does it take to be a moderater or a admin? Terratheawesomeguy 22:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Major RP Change Please look at this. Looks like your plan just might go the way you want it :) 04:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Done, can i post it now? http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 01:37, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hiya DE, can u check my Xaldin quotes and see whether it's good for posting? http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 21:27, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I know ur busy but can u check the Xaldin quotes now??..once agin sorry for pestering u http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 22:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Better? http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 22:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey DE, say as mere suggestion, maybe put protection on the Dream Eater article so there is no speculation and what not. http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 14:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Submit I'm hooked already... Draws are cooler } |text=hey DE, im curious about something. if you can answer this, how did you get your avatar? did you make it yourself? }} BWAGH 23:07, September 14, 2011 (UTC)}} Picture Help Hello Dark-Enigma. Can you help me with pictures? I want a D-Link, but for Sora and Riku respectively, so can you make one for me? Also, do you see this image? If you can, I want you to split the picture for me, so there's the top half with the main (or mostly good characters), and the bottom half (with Organization XIII). Thanks! 08:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Then do you know someone who is capable of doing D-Links? 11:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) about sockpuppeting Hello Dark-Enigma, I was wondering since you upload so many renders from game files, why not upload several posed renders of the shirtless and helmetless models of Ventus (frozen and non-armor included) to be added to Ventus' gallery, just for the sake of fan-art and fan-girls swooning over the sight of it and some other purposes, please? 01:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) - Iscreamer1 :All in due time. Dont expect anything naughty to come out of my work, fangirls.--'Dark-Enigma 01:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi i have a question hi i want to know why did u delete the thing that i put in the neku article :) just asking if i did something wrong tell me thank u ^^ -- User:Volktio Hey thank you i didnt know that about the thing of neku sorry ^^!! and the other thing i made the article of kingdom hearts vol. 1 because it was in the wanted article page and i didnt understand the tildes part Volktio 15:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) hi again i was reading the help pages but i dont understand the editing things T.T i dont understand how to edit i want to make my profile but i dont know how if u can explain me about templates and that stuffs and what is the name of the things like this {example:example} i see that all the articles have that types of things like {name:simba} thank you again im really a newbie please help me! lol i loaded those videos to post them in my page Why did you kill the page on the Keyhole of sleep? if you look it up on google, you can find a bunch of info in it. Who is the mysterious figure Hi im new in this wiki and i wanted to ask you something do you know who is the mysterious figure from bbs i was reading something and i readed that nomura said it was someone who appeared in 2 games only can you tell me who do you think it is.--Goku777 02:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) First Draft Hey, did you see the message above? 23:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Xehanort in DDD You do know that this was a possibility from what I posted on Xehanort's page about that scene from Dream Drop Distance. This could've been the moment when his followers became Nobodies because of him. --ReshiramArc1255 02:46, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Dusk's quote talk? Is there a possibility to have a Dusk/Quotes page, they do say one line during KH2... 08:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i was just wondering.... cool i'll just carry on with Ms. Swann then... 09:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Dunno if you're still doing this but.... ... ...I didn't mean to start off like that... My life is all over the place and i just... Sorry...i never meant to upset you or anything.... I can act like a real jerk sometimes New Questions Just curious as to why the page was deleted, I was setting it up as a placeholder for the world that was named in the KH3D Famitsu Article. I apologize if I was usurping a certain guideline, I wasn't aware. Let me know please. :D Anselm Durante 16:58, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Okay, I shall remember that. As far as new information goes, in reading the article from Famitsu, it mentioned something about a world for the Dumbo movie, as well as the introduction of Shiki, who was Neku's original partner before Sora came. I'm thinking that some of the Worlds that are still asleep will come from summons, those that didn't have worlds. Chicken Little and Bambi are the other two without worlds already featured in the series. My inferences though... Quotes: "•This time Traverse Town is constructed around the reason that Neku and co. have come. He has been separated from his original partner Shiki." "Like the worlds of the princesses and Dumbo’s, etc. In the end of KH1 it was established that some of those worlds were restored, but not all of them. Those that were neither in light nor in darkness, but those that were submerged in sleep." Anselm Durante 17:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Alright. Makes sense. Great system you guys got over here, way more secure than the Heroscape wiki...:P Till December then! (only time I know they will probably reveal more images/info) Hey! It's KTAD! }|— }|}} |line=white |border=darkslategray |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=white |text= Hey, DE! Okay, I'm not sure if in the discussion I met you on that I hurt your feelings or not but if I did I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know. ^_^ I don't try and annoy people honestly, sometimes my sarcastic humor can do that, and I feel SO bad if I hurt anyone's feelings. But I had fun chatting with you! ^_^ And thanks for welcoming me on this wiki and I hope to be a big help with the knowledge I have of KH. I also hope that maybe we can be friends. P.S. Just to tell you, your page is epic! ^_~ Forgot to tell you that when you had me click on your link. }} Add Music? Would it be in the interest of the Keyhole Admin to upload samples of the songs featured in the games? I got the idea when I was scrolling through the FF wiki. Anselm Durante 03:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) REPLY, Update: Alright, I have a few of them ready. Been working on other things, but I have some of the songs in OGG. This includes Rage Awakened (Lingering Will vs. Terranort battle), Dearly Beloved from BbS, Twinkle in the Sky (The Theme Song for traveling between the worlds in BbS), The Encounter (BbS Version...I LOVE THIS SONG), and A Battle of Great Valor. All songs have been edited and cut to at least a minute long, with a fade in at 0.20 and fade out at 0.40 added with Soundbooth. Let me know where to put them! :D Anselm Durante 14:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Shin-Orojin 15:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, why u banned me from my own forum? lol And get online at msn. greez Shin Shin-Orojin 15:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Back from Holiday Hello there Sy, I was pretty much away for two weeks since we last talked on the IRC, but now I am back. I know you're very busy...too busy to be exact but I really need to talk with you on an important issue. Mail or IRC is both fine, you can choose, just inform me where before, I am available tomorrow the entire day. Sephiroth0812 01:53, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Okay... 16:11, October 5, 2011 (UTC)|text= Good Morning to you too, DE! * Talk Bubbles - Done, and they are beatyful? Really? Thanx^^ * Boredom - It's not polite to hear other's conversations, DE! I'll work on it this afternoon, i even started the 2nd part of my Walkthrough! Also, i've been fixing article's errors too, So don't worry!}} --Terratheawesomeguy 02:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) do you know which day in 358/2 dys you battle the crimson prankster? Quotage Raging 06:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC)|K=Hello My Lord, i need ur assistance, i've been trying to do up Tidus, Selphie and Wakka's quotes for KH1 (and thinking on doing them for a while as well as wanting to get them over and done with) however.....I CAN'T FIND ANY YOUTUBE SOURCES!!!!...help me plz My Lord....}} 13:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC)|K=I have reached and created 100 Quotage Pages My Lord.......}} 10:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC)|K=Hey DE, can u add the quotes link to Ansem, Seeker of Darkness ?}} 07:18, November 19, 2011 (UTC)|L=Hello DE, about the quotage, I think my job for the quotes will end once it hit 160, I've spearheaded this project and seriously, I'm the only one who had taken it through and through, so I take my Quotes Project leave once I reach 160 quotes. From this I will still continue to make my KH2 walkthrough and finish it!. That is all, also I started watching DeathNote and finally I know which talk bubble was Near!!!!!, I like L personally above all, Light is a close second and I downright hate Mello, anyways enough rambling from me....Seeya soon DE, MY LORD.}} 12:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC)|L=Ok..wait I changed my mind, I'll finish quotage when I finish it.......on the other end, DEATHNOTE RULES!!!...specially L!!!!}} Re:Image in the Wikia Then I request credit for the rip, As if only edited it through brightness/contrast, he did not rip it himself. So if you could so kindly give credit to both As If and I and link to our pages, that'd be great. 16:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Have you managed to find the alternate models of Ventus, yet? Iscreamer1 01:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Victory http://pastebin.com/jHp6wSDy 02:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Please sticky this and maybe add a link on the sitenotice. I seriously hope people will pay attention this time. 06:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... -_- [[User:Darkheart3| ]] 20:13, October 14, 2011 (UTC)|normal=You called me stupid -_-Mmmmmm.. ok DE. But seriosuly, I do literally nothing around here. I'm the one who needs to pick up the slack. This wiki will survive. Oh, and that forum is getting out of hand.}} Ban 09:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC)|Q=Hey DE, can u please block User:Sora Final Form as he/she keeps uploading meaningless(duplicates, jpg's and fanart) and putting them onto the articles.. Thanks..}} Hey Dark-EnigmaXIII. I wanted to talk to you about affiliation... I own KH13, and I think it would be good for KH13 and The Keyhole to affiliate. Let me know what you think. DChiuch 14:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) userbox project Surprise Role playing sign up Uh i...didn't know if this is where i go but...i want to join the roleplaying thing please. But what is a nobody!? 11:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Leaving A little favor Hey, I uploaded a picture here without reading the rules, and I need you to delete it. Sorry, I was a big mistake not reading the rules the first time. Thanks. --Transiente 01:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Two requests RP Artwork RP CHaracter KH3D World Edits Hello! Sorry for making you do all that extra work, just trying to get the new info out...even with my clueless wiki self. I posted the websites for citations for the Prankster's Paradise world, and I have cropped close-ups of the gameplay images from the Jump article to put in both articles for 3D worlds. Redirect me to where I need to put them! Anselm Durante 01:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC)